Bound For Pleasure
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: "Inuyasha, did you go through my room?" "No…you didn't push the box under the bed far enough." Maybe Kagome should have found a better hiding spot than under the bed. InuKag


So I did this awhile ago and never got around to doing the second chapter of it, or even proof reading it for that matter. This story was inspired by huntress' story Kagome's Little Blue Box. Enjoy!

I'm hoping this will hold everyone over till I can get chapter 6 finished in Sangreal. I've sortof, maybe, kindof been just writing out different scenes that popped into my head rather than working chapter 6 because I was stuck at this one part and wasn't sure how to write it so I put it off, but I finally worked around it and am continued to work on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters, the toys used in this story or any of my other stories or the idea of the story cause who knows who's had the idea first.

Regular

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bound

For

_Pleasure_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome stared at the box sitting in front of her. She had gotten it as a gift for Eri, suggested by Yuka. Yuka of course had offered to get the gift for Kagome while Kagome paid for it, since she was supposedly getting over some weird new sickness of the month her Grandpa had made up for her. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought he was enjoying finding sicknesses for her.

When Yuka had dropped off the box earlier she had warned Kagome, telling her not to open the box. Then she had left without telling her why which frustrated Kagome to no end.

She knew that there was something in the box, something _forbidden_, and she just had to know. So just knowing that the box was right there for her to open, she gave into temptation. Grasping the lid she slowly opened it.

She watched the lid open rather than glance down at what was in there, being too afraid to figure out what was actually in there. She felt like she was breaking some major rule, but she shook it off before she could wimp out. It was her present after all, so she should at least get the right to look at it. When the lid opened all the way she let her eyes travel down it and onto the contents in the box.

Her eyebrow scrunched up together and she leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the objects in the box.

"What…_are_ these?" Kagome continued to look at the objects that were in the box. She knew some of them but the others were entirely new and different looking to her. She blushed as she pulled out the items she knew first then started to pull out the other items, examining each of them in the process.

"They look like torture devices if you ask me," Kagome spoke to herself as she pulled out the last object. She looked in the box and found a packet that must explain what the toys were. She was about to reach for it when all of a sudden she heard her name being called from downstairs.

_Inuyasha!_

Quickly shoving the items back into the box she shoved it under her bed and stood up just in time for Inuyasha to come barging into the room.

"What the fuck wench, you were supposed to be on the other side of the well 2 hours ago," Inuyasha yelled at her as she thought up some excuse to explain her having to wait another couple of hours for Yuka to get her the present without having to mention the box part and all the objects.

"Sorry Inuyasha but I can't go back till tomorrow afternoon." _Distract him!_

"Why the hell not," Inuyasha looked pissed for a minute before adding "bitch."

"Inuyasha don't call me that…and for your information I just remembered my friends birthday is tomorrow and we were going to hang out tonight and she's having a party tomorrow and I'm going for awhile _plus_ my family is gone till tomorrow afternoon and wanted me to look after the house!" While she was ranting she had picked up a pen that had been lying on the desk and had been pointing it at Inuyasha like it was suppose to threaten him.

Glancing at the clock Kagome's eyes widened and she dropped the pen on the desk, not noticing that it rolled to the edge and fell off.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I know you're mad at me but I've gotta go." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and made sure her outfit of a jean mini skirt and white tank top were fine before running out of the room.

He mumbled insults at her as he sat down on the floor and leaned up against the bed. He looked around the room and spotted the pen lying on the floor.

Groaning he leaned heavily against the bed before getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards the pen. Grabbing it and reaching up to place it back on the desk he crawled back towards the bed and got back into his position.

The bed moved back a bit when he leaned most of his weight against it but he didn't care.

He did care though when he felt something poking at his ass.

"Stupid...wench like...bitc-what the fuck is this?" Inuyasha leaned forward and pulled out the pointy object that had been pressing into his ass annoyingly. He leaned forward and looked at the box before opening it. He stared at the contents inside before leaning in to sniff it.

_Why is Kagome's scent all over these things?_

Pulling out one of the objects then another he emptied the box and glanced down at the packet at the bottom of the box.

Silently thanking his Mother for making him learn to read when he was younger, Inuyasha picked up the packet and started to read the direction for the objects.

His eyes shot up from the diagrams, direction, and definitions of the items in the box to look at the doorway Kagome had left through.

_So the bitch has been holding back on me huh?_

Inuyasha felt his demon side rise but this time it wasn't for blood but for Kagome. He smirked as he looked back down at the packet in his clawed hands, his mind forming the master of all plans.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome sighed as she entered the front door to the shrine. Walking into the dark kitchen she stopped to listen for Inuyasha. Not hearing any complaining or insults from the upstairs she assumed that he had went back to the other side of the well.

Opening the fridge she glanced around, trying and failing to not admit that she wanted to get back upstairs and find out what those objects were for before she had to give them away to Eri tomorrow. Finally giving in Kagome headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

She headed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading down the hall towards her bedroom door. Kagome stopped when she reached her door, frowning when she thought back to earlier.

Hadn't she left her door open?

Shrugging she opened her door and stepped in while reaching for the light switch. She froze when she heard rustling of clothes from the middle of her room. Stepping forward and forgetting about the lights she shrieked when the door was slammed shut behind her.

The lights snapped on and Kagome spun around only to meet red. Glancing up she gasped when she recognized Inuyasha's silver hair before she saw his face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome tried to step back only to be pulled back in. Inuyasha's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her snugly against his body. Gasping again as she felt something poking at her abdomen she tried to get free from his grasp.

"You've been keeping something from me _Ka-go-me_." Inuyasha purred out her name but sighed when she started to struggle. Inuyasha nudged her and nodded towards her desk and smirked when she inhaled sharply at what she saw.

There lay the box with the lid open, the packet guide open to one of the pages, and all the objects lay either on the lid or next to the box.

"Inuyasha did you go through my room?!" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha accusingly, her face beet red.

"No…you didn't push the box under the bed far enough." Inuyasha gave her a fanged grin before grabbing her wrist when she went to smack him.

"I'll say it Inuyasha, I'll say the s-word!" Inuyasha growled in warning. Kagome ignored the warning growl and opened her mouth, the word on the tip of her tongue.

"S-MMPHHH!" Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her quickly. He inserted his tongue into her mouth to cut off what she was going to say and ran it around her mouth.

He pulled back; satisfied that he'd prevented her from sitting him and ruining his plan.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Inuyasha though hoped that she'd pick the hard way.

"Stop," Inuyasha commanded and pulled her closer to his body when she started to struggle again.

"NO!" Kagome tried to pull her wrists free from his hold. Inuyasha growled lower this time and felt his eyes start to bleed red. Looking up when he started to move forwards and forcing her backwards she froze when she saw his golden and red eyes.

"The hard way then," Inuyasha growled out with a smirk when he smelled her fear increase and couldn't help but get excited off of it.

"No Inuyasha please let me go," Kagome pleaded hoping to get some sense into him. When he didn't listen she tried to push him in the chest with as much strength as she could. Inuyasha took a step back from the force but quickly took a hold of her arm before she could get to the door.

"You leave me no choice," Inuyasha said, his voice low and rough with excitement, and pulled her to his chest.

He pushed her backwards over to the desk again and placed her wrists vertically together behind her back and clipped one of the metal rings over one wrist and the other metal ring over the other. There was no chain in between, just a short metal bar that connected them together and allowed no wrist movement.

Kagome tugged on the cuffs only to find herself with her hands locked behind her back. Turning pleading eyes to Inuyasha, Kagome gasped to find his eyes mostly red only this red color was darker than before when he turned full demon the other times in the Feudal era. It reminded her of a passionate red, a red that promised sensuality and sexuality.

Whimpering at his lustful and dominating look Kagome gulped when he pushed her locked wrists into her back, causing her to arch her back to lessen the pain and pressure. She looked up into his eyes again and was shocked when he kissed her roughly.

She tried to hold down the excitement and weird feeling she was getting from the idea of being at Inuyasha's mercy. Pulling her head back from the kiss she turned her head to the side to avoid another kiss. Inuyasha growled as she tried to resist him but he could smell her arousal.

"I can smell your arousal so don't try to hide it." Inuyasha growled again only this time it was more commanding and threatening when Kagome tried to squeeze her thighs together to hide her arousal. Kagome looked into his now totally red eyes and gulped when he wove his hand in her hair and pulled her head back.

Leaning closer Inuyasha licked from the little dip at the base of her neck, up over her Adams apple and up the underside of her chin.

He let go of her head and dragged his now long claws lightly down her back to the waistband of her skirt. She squeaked when she felt a breeze on her bottom and glanced down to find herself skirtless.

"Now…for your spanking." Kagome's head flew up and almost collided with Inuyasha's chin. Her cheeks heated up with the mention of something dirty like that and she couldn't help the little burst of excitement that erupted in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha grabbed something else from the desk before pulling her over to the bed.

"Stay," Inuyasha commanded as he walked over to the light switch and dimmed it till it was a low glow, making it hard for Kagome to see.

Kagome gulped and stood there stiffly. She looked around the dark room having difficulty in seeing since her eyes weren't adjusted to the dark yet.

She could trust him right? He was still Inuyasha and even though he was in his demon form, she could tell that he didn't want blood but…something else.

_Oh God and I'm getting turned on by this!_

As if Inuyasha could sense what she was thinking he spoke up. "I'm not going to hurt you Kagome…just have you begging for the pleasure that I can and _will_bring you."

Suddenly she felt warm breath on her cheek and had to stop herself from shivering. She could tell he was telling the truth since his voice had softened when in his demon form.

Kagome nodded her head and looked up into his eyes. They had lost some of its red, his eyes were gold again but where there was supposed to be white there was red. She smiled. "I trust you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled back before he got that seducing, dangerous glint in his eyes again.

"You are my innocent little bitch aren't you?"

Kagome stood there for a minute, stunned at how quick he had changed moods, when she heard a warning growl come from Inuyasha. She bit her lip, knowing to trust him.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened. "Y-yes I am your innocent little bitch."

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute before leaning forward to lick and nip her neck in approval.

"That's my good bitch." Kagome moaned lightly when he sucked on her pulse. She barely realized what was happening until his claws cut her tank top up the front. She gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, when he tore the back of her tank top off too.

"Inuyasha my to—" Kagome was cut off when he bit down on the area below her ear and sucked on it, drawing out a cry from her mouth.

Placing a hand on her rear, Inuyasha pulled away and smirked down at her. Her slightly glazed over eyes looked up at him and started to focus along with an uneasy feeling.

"Your shirts not the only thing you should be worrying about." Inuyasha slid his hand up her rear to her hip. Taking his claw he sliced her underwear on one hip then on the other. Kagome shrieked and clamped her thighs together to try and hold it in place.

"Don't bother…I'll be seeing a lot more than that of you and in more compromising positions later." Inuyasha chuckled as she blushed and watched as the blush spread downwards to the top of her breasts.

Inuyasha sat down on the edge of her bed and forced her to lie on his knees on her stomach.

"Now for one of your _many_ punishments." Inuyasha slid back a little and sat in Indian style so that Kagome's face was pressed lightly against the bedspread and she was draped over his lap.

Ignoring Kagome's squeak of embarrassment when he pulled the torn underwear from between her thighs, Inuyasha threw it to the side and started to rub her ass gently. Kagome started to calm down and tried to steady her breathing when all of a sudden…

Smack.

Inuyasha raised his hand and smacked her on the ass again but this time on the other cheek. Kagome cried out again and started to pant. Inuyasha rubbed her ass gently again then smacked it harder. Kagome cried out and shifted a little to lift her ass higher unknowingly.

"You like that?" Inuyasha pulled on her hair to make her look him in the eye and smirked when she blushed even redder in realization. He raked his nails across her bottom, leaving little red trails behind and smirked when he smelled her arousal increase.

Kagome closed her eyes and shuddered when he slapped her on one cheek before smacking her harder on the other one. Kagome cried out again and shifted so her knees were holding her ass up even higher and spread her legs a little to hold herself up in the semi high position.

Inuyasha chuckled huskily and smacked her on her rump again only this time it was closer to the tops of her thighs as a reward. Kagome bit her lip when she felt some of her juices roll down the inside of her thighs. Inuyasha smacked her ass one more time then started to rub the red spots gently.

Smelling her arousal, Inuyasha moved from her ass to the inside of her thighs and found her wet with her juices. He rubbed his fingers against her wet core to get some it onto his fingers and pulled away when he felt they were covered enough.

"Suck them." Kagome looked up to find his fingers in front of her face and covered in her arousal juices. Looking at his coated fingers she blushed before rising as high as she could with her arms behind her back. Opening her mouth, she took two fingers in. She sucked on them and rolled her tongue around the digits before pulling back to take in the next two fingers. When she was done with all the fingers of that hand she blushed in realization at what she had just done.

Inuyasha held in the groan when his imagination replaced her sucking his fingers to her sucking something else. He gathered himself and then looked down at Kagome's back.

"Good girl." Kagome suddenly found herself on his lap with her back up against his chest.

Inuyasha took something out of his pocket and held her face up by the chin.

"Open your mouth." Kagome gulped and wondered what would happen if she defied him. She kept her mouth firmly shut.

_He said he wouldn't hurt me._

"Kagome I don't want to have to use your body against you." Inuyasha could sense her body's need and waited for Kagome to open her mouth but when she didn't he secretly smiled.

He ran a claw down her cheek then down the column of her throat causing her to tilt her head back. He then ran it over the swell of her breasts and down one of them to her nipple. Running his claw around the nipple without touching it, he felt her shake and leaned over her shoulder to see her face. His breath washed up against the side of her face, making her moan quietly.

Kagome moaned again but kept biting her lip to keep my mouth closed.

_So she's figured out what I'm trying to do eh?_

He grinned darkly and sharply ran his claw over her nipple earning the response he had been waiting for. Kagome arched her back deliciously and opened her mouth in a silent cry.

Inuyasha quickly held her face and fit the ball in her mouth. He let go of her chin to pull and lock the leather straps together behind her head before nipping her ear as a reward.

Dragging a claw up from the patch of hair above her pussy, over her stomach and between her breasts he sliced the small fabric holding the front of the bra together. He slid a claw over each shoulder and sliced the straps. Kagome arched her back when she felt him slide his hand up her back, grabbing the bra and taking it with him.

He tossed the now useless bra to the side and grabbed her breast firmly. Flicking his clawed thumbs over her nipples he smirked when she arched her back and moaned behind the ball gag.

"Now for the real fun to begin."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope you all enjoyed that! ^^ I'll try and work on the second chapter to finish it but I'm mostly going to be working on Sangrael like I promised. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
